User blog:Liu0830/Unique Me
About me I'm Danesty Lewis, a veteran racer working my whole life for my career racing. Let me introduce myself first. In Cars 2, I'm known as "Long Ge",a veteran racer with a big yellow star on my side.I'd like to say something about my appearance.Maybe, you've seen the showy peony's design on the door. Peony, is considered the king of flower by ancient Chinese people.It means richness and upper-class ,which blesses me to be a top racer.As for the star ,as you know, it resembles Chinese flag. There are two Chinese words on my top "中国", which means China. When it comes to my nickname "Long Ge",many racers know that Long means dragon. However, there are many differences between Long (Chinese dragon) and western dragon.The main difference is that Long flies without wings.It's will and "Chi"(气，you can make sense of the word if you've seen the movie Kung Fu Panda 3) that support Long to fly above the ground. Long, as a symbol of emperor and god, gives me strong will and blesses me as well."Ge" means elder brother, which is used to express friendship like the word "bro".It doesn't really mean that a person is actually elder, instead, it just stands for close friend. Section 1:Struggle with failure “Hey! That rookie! Come here, please!” “Coming.” “You said your dream is racing,but have you got the hang of the racing skills, or have you learned how to run!?” “Yes, of course, sir. I’ve got it.” “Young man! Every rookie here is said to be promising except you!You always accelerate at the wrong time!I really doubt whether you know about racing. ” “But... Master, I cannot achieve anything without your help! And I...I’m really grateful to you for your guidance ,please...” “No! I said no! An untalented racer can’t have a bright future.” “Please!” “Go away!” My last chance went to an end when my last coach abandoned me. Today was June 18th 2009,I failed again.No question should be asked.I had no talent, I should quit racing. I didn’t wanna think about it while these pessimistic words echoed in my head. There was nothing but failure,as my life was filled with failure. There was no alternative for me. The sky was totally gray and then it started to rain. I went back home without saying a word, letting the cold water drops wash the dust on my body. Those poor trees beside me began to shake and tremble in the strong wind, as if they were in fear of weakness against the wind.My whole afternoon was stolen unconsciously because I had stayed at home feeling sorry for myself for quite some time.Without realizing time was going by, I wasted two days to weaken the feeling of being a loser. “Hello?”Someone was knocking at the door. I ignored. “Hello? ”The sound came again. I hesitated. “Hello?” I got a little impatient.”Who?” “My name’s Xiaona Li,a member of racing club.I happened to know that you’ve took part in the race. How was your training going?” “Who cares?I’m afraid I have nothing to say.” “Don’t worry, our club is just for you.Please do not doubt yourself because of your former irresponsible coach.”She replied gently. “Not really. I’ve failed many times.” “Just cheer up! If you register at once, you can have your first month for free of charge!Why not have a try?” “No thanks.Miss Li.” As a matter of fact, I did believe that one can eventually succeed through hard work ,but it turned out to be in vain.Although the reality was so cruel, my resolution still existed.I didn’t know why I refused to seize such a good opportunity, perhaps too many failures let me break down.So powerful was the prison that once caught in, no escape from it. On the next day,the sky began to be clear.When going out with the urge for fresh air, I happened to see the trees that I previously saw stand still,giving that deep green against the blue sky.When Sniffing,the smell of fragrant flowers automatically came to my nose,comforting my broken heart. If these weak plants can reclaim their charm in such a short time, why couldn’t I? I had a strong body, which was much harder than those creatures.It was really a joke that a plant can recover from the damage in a storm but a strong-willed race car cannot!I’ve crushed the flowers for many times but once stopped, they started to grow.As a result, I felt the passion burning inside me and became determined to get my placement back. 'Section 2:Reclaim my placement' Fortunately, I found my way back and joined the club. I had to admit that Miss Li was very helpful. Miss Li was a beautiful girl in red paint job,but her inner beauty outweighed her appearance. To her credit, she had brought many losers back to their tracks from going off their course since she first joined the club.I was just one of them.Miss Li was glad to help me and chat with me and even introduced her coach to me. “There’s no such thing as giving up for failure, it’s your dream and passion that really count. If you are determined to achieve your goals, there’s no excuse for you to attach your fate to your failure.Just keep going, you will eventually get what you are desperate for!” “Thank you very much.” “And he’s my coach, Doc Zhang.You can turn to him whenever you need help.” “Nice to meet you, Danesty Lewis.”The black gentlecar said. “Nice to meet you,too!” “You are confused about your career,aren’t you?” “Yes, my effort turned out to be fruitless through hard work.” “Why not slow down to think about yourself?” “I’m afraid I can’t.Once I stop practicing ,others will catch up with me!” “If you don’t know the problem, how can you get rid of it?” “Practice makes perfect.” “No,no,no.Practicing without thinking can’t make perfect.” “So what should I do?” “Think about every step you take in your practice.Don’t you think that you are too nervous to turn when you’re facing a turning?” “Maybe.” “Why are you so nervous?” “I’ve ever crashed when I made a sharp turn, which was really painful.” “So that’s your excuse?” “No!I’m not trying to escape from my fault!” “But you did.” “Well,I know that.I can’t get rid of my inferiority because I was born with less talent.The fear is out of control frequently.” “When racing, try not to think about that.If you make a perfect move,you’ll be more confident.You will gradually find your confidence increasing after seeking joy from your progress. ” “Yes,you’re right,Doc Zhang.” “So that’s the problem. Stay calm when facing difficulty, you are able to do better when you get the hang of your state of mind.Plus, reflecting on your drawbacks is what really matters, otherwise you will find every effort in vain.” Since then,I had known further about meditating on myself when problem occurred.It’s not my aptitude but attitude that decides my altitude.After a 2-month training, I made great progress and became the best racer among my teammates. 'Section 3:Reach my peak' As the saying goes,ten-year training is just for ten-minute performance.I still remember the tough days spent on the rugged roads,going through ups and downs.But it’s difficulty that builds up my confidence and ability. Just ten days before the competition,I cried because stress immediately gathered when I found that I used more time than other competitors.When I am faced with bad mood,I usually abreact by crying.I didn’t care how others looked at me because crying isn’t girls’ patent.Just bear in mind that I need not to be distracted by recent disadvantages and other people’s behavior, as a consequence of which it did contribute to my concentration on my racing career. That day eventually came!On September 29th,2010.I tried out for Beijing 40 kilometers race,which I had never experienced before.No sooner had I walk to the track than I was hit by a wave of cheer sounds.It was my first time that I went with quantities of eyes fixed on me,which made me nervous and amazed.When walking to the competition area,this scene caught my sight.When it comes to autumn,the symbol color is considered the color of fallen leaves,which is similar to the mixture of yellow and red.The ground was dotted with fallen leaves resembling maple leaves,which reminded me of Canada’s flag.With my eyes closed,I naturally imagined traveling through maple trees as if I were on “The True North”,a train that travels throughout Canada.After that,I felt less nervous and finally calmed down. All the imagination suddenly stopped when the flagman waved his flag.I speeded up as quickly as possible.I was moving so fast that dots of different colors turned into threads,which formed a fabulous abstract picture drawn by a impressionism artist.That’s really a sense of speed! Unfortunately,I hung behind.If you were me,you would be urgent to catch up with other racers.You were more likely to stay less at pit stop.However,from my perspective,it wasn’t a wise choice for me because it might make things worse. It seemed that everyone’s heart was beating fiercely as the race was coming to an end.Many racers ahead of me chose to not stop at pit stop so as to win.Luckily,things went just as what I had expected.The racer ahead worn out their tires and had to spend long time at pit stop.As a result,the situation completely changed as I touched the finish line. There's no doubt that I won the qualification for final race,through which I was able to be selected as national team member.It made me feel proud of my progress.My rank stayed stable in top 10 using my skilled techniques in recent races and I finally won the qualification for World Grand Prix held by Miles Axlerod,which accounts for my appearance in Tokyo. When asked how I could accomplish these achievements by a reporter,I lost in deep thought.It’s been over 2 years since I first chose racing as my occupation. Having seen many racers were swallowed by next-generations and removed from their beloved track ruthlessly,I sighed from the bottom of my heart that nobody would show any sympathy to your tears so long as you were a loser.The only choice for you is achieving a stronger you.For that reason,I quite appreciated a piston cup racer called Lightning McQueen because he selflessly pushed Strip Weathers to the finish line,which shows a lot of warmth and sympathy.I hate those who judge cars only according to their aptitude and achievement.To sum up,that may perfectly describes how I went through the tough time.Just achieve the best me. Section 4:WGP journey “Ladies and gentlemen,welcome to our World Grand Prix!” I walked to the platform. “Let’s welcome #22,Long Ge!”Said Miles Axlerod. “Hello,everyone!I’m Long Ge from China!” Applause... “Glad to see you everyone!It’s my privilege to be invited,Miles Axlerod.” This time,I was representing my country to compete with the most excellent competitors all over the world.The scale was absolutely beyond my expectation!I could feel spectators' cheers running towards me,making the air around me excited.What contributed to my excitement is that my idol,Lightning McQueen,would race with me!I had already heard of McQueen’s virtue,which made him admirable.It was bound to be one of the most important and tough days for me. At the beginning,Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli raced ahead of me and kept this advantage for a long time.I experienced such a sad feeling,that is,I really wanna gain something and even tried my best to earn it,but the fact was always disappointing.My speed was at the red line and even the maximum,but I still cannot change it.Plus,this kind of track was disturbing,which I was not familiar with.Just as I had expected,I couldn’t reach the top 10 throughout the race. There was no doubt that I failed.What’s worse,I kept this disadvantage with me in the next event.My rank began to fall without any alternative in Italy.I had never been so desperate! Why?I asked this question to myself.It occurred to me that it was my attitude that messed up everything.I was trapped into an endless circle.If I am in bad mood,I will be less likely to spare no efforts to get what I want.Then I would become sad about my situation,the sadder I was,the worse it would be.The only choice for me was that I must view everything in a optimistic way.I couldn’t give up so easily,after all,the race didn’t end. So,I seized my last chance.I eventually won the 7th place in the last race.To my great surprise,my disadvantage should turn into advantage.When racing in Italy,those who raced ahead of me was influenced by a shocking crash.They all crashed together and got injured.I was so lucky because I was too slow.Perhaps,it was a pity that I didn’t win but I didn’t get hurt!My disadvantages did stop me from getting what I dreamed of but protect me from being caught in conflict and plot brewed by evil Professor Z and invisible villain Miles Axlerod.What luck! Section 5:Keep my determination After getting off the plane,I was surrounded by reporters and even fans unexpectedly as I was not a champion.Surprisingly,what was waiting for me was abuse and insult instead of praise.Many people criticized me for not winning in the race due to the fact that they had a high-level expectation on me. “Danesty Lewis,what happened to you?Why didn’t you win in the race?”A reporter asked. “Sorry,I think I’ve tried my best.”I explained. “What do you think of not living up to your fans’ expectations?” “Sorry,sir,I’m afraid that I can’t follow you.” “What are you planning to do to make up for the pity?” “What do you mean?”I began to yell. “Mr.Danesty, you’re responsible for it.How do you respond to your fans?” “Sorry,I have to leave!”I shouted and left. “Hey,what do you think of your race?”These disturbing reporters caught up and asked me annoying questions,which was quite unbearable. I came back home feeling very angry.I did try my best to win but the fact was that I was not excellent enough to compete with worldwide famous racers.”Don’t care about this.It doesn’t matter.”I told myself.Those guys were so selfish and not worth being mad at.They are crazy for champion.On the other hand,if I was outstanding enough,I could be capable of winning the race.So I decided to go to a developed country for further study.Havin said goodbye to Miss Li and Doc Zhang,I flew to Arizona,where I learned a lot about racing and even went to Radiator Springs and visited Doc Hudson’s museum. It was really a tough time for me to learn further with a part-time job to support myself.I started my study when sky was still totally dark,and ended when the city totally fell asleep.I got up at 6 am and went to sleep at 11 pm,which ensured that I had enough time to make me stronger.Once I looked up the deep sky and saw stars shining,I would think about how I sticked to my dream. What is determination?Maybe,it’s one’s resolution on working hard all the time to get closer to his dream against loneliness.Without anything distracting me,I moved step by step to improve myself. One day,I tried out for a race and won.It had been 5 years since I first came to the United States.Later on,I went to some big cities such as New York and Los Angeles,and finally stayed in Chicago to study racing skills with veteran racers.During these days,I met a veteran racer called Cal Weathers,who is sponsored by Dinoco. Section 6:Seek for friendship On July 4th ,2016,I went to World Grand Prix held in California,where the tie-breaker of Piston Cup in 2006 season was held.World Grand Prix has been held nationally since the former host Miles Axlerod was arrested.It became an annual one and was held by many countries in turn.But this time,I was not a competitor.In fact,I was more like a scholar learning racing skills. I’ve already heard of the story of Strip Weathers,who was a admirable seven-time piston cup winner.Due to the fact that Dinoco was said to be one of the most famous sponsors with its virtue and its excellent racer,I couldn’t wait to meet the racer sponsored by Dinoco.As you can see,his number was 42,which was a number close to 43,the number of the King.So I really wanna to meet him and attempted to make a friend with him. After Cal left competition area,I went up to him.“Excuse me,Mr Cal Weathers!I’m Danesty Lewis,a race car like you.” “Nice to meet you,Danesty.”He replied friendly. “Nice to meet you,too.Cal.I really wanna make a friend with you because we have many things in common such as our occupation.Could you please tell me about your address or number?” “Yes.My friend.” Cal Weathers was really a friendly and easy-going racer.To my great surprise,we built up our friendship just within 10 minutes!He was always the first one to say “my friend” to a pure stranger in contrast to other people who usually doubt strangers.Maybe,he already knew what I would convey to him judging from my eyes.Later on,I went to his house so long as we both had spare time.As time went by,we talked about everything in our daily life. “How was your race going?” “I wish it would be fairly good,but one thing is that I’m bound to be replaced by rookies one day.Only time can tell.” “No,no,never mind.At least you’ve tried your best.” “Yes.Many racers have tried their best to avoid being replaced while no one can keep their placements for long.” “In my opinion,what you’re required to do is to be the best in your mind.If you’ve achieved the goal you formerly set,you are the champion.” “Maybe you’re right.I made progress watching my uncle Strip Weathers.He’s a good adviser.I admire him very much and he regard me as his son.Finally,he let me replace him and continue Dinoco’s legend.” “Surely,Tex Dinoco gotta respect you and support you all the time.” “Tex?You gotta be kidding me!I just consider my uncle as my family member.Tex is not that kind of person as you think” “How come?” “This world has raised a huge amount of people with money-madness.Tex doesn’t care about your feelings when he becomes wealthy.” “But you’re an excellent racer.You’ve ever won the first place in the piston cup!” “If I fail once,I’m not likely to stay here.Dinoco is always open for a stronger racer.” “Cheer up,Cal!I’ll be with you whatever happened to you.Mr Champion!” “Thank you,my friend.” To me,I never give up becoming one of the most excellent racers and winning glory for my motherland to prove that I ain’t junior to other racers.I do wanna win to make up for the pity that I didn’t win in 2011’s WGP.Even though many people become crazy for money,nobody can stop a strong-willed racer from chasing his dream! Cal Weathers,I’ll always be with you and share my shoulder that you can cry on! Section 7:A shocking rookie year From this moment,everything will change!The amount of rookie is increasing rapidly and reached a peak this year.What’s worse,many rookies force veteran racers to resign without mercy,which resembles ruthless killing.So terrible is it that nobody can flee from this misfortune,that is,being eliminated by rookies. 2017 has been the toughest year for many veterans,me included as well. What I’m concerned about is that most veterans are in such a bad mood,which contributes to their resigning from racing.Their hope burn to the ground completely when finally carried away by haulers even without a goodbye.It’s really a disaster and catastrophe! However,I’m not obsolete now!After many veterans say goodbye to speedway,that passion shot up and a fire of breaking trough everything is burning fiercely in my heart.There’s no point in submitting to rookies. It’s January 30th,approximately four months before the last race.Go,Danesty!No alternative for you! During my try-out-for-race days,I passed many competitions and finally get a chance to take part in the final race.I will be sponsored by a new sponsor called Uni-support temporarily and have a new paint job. On June 7th,2017.With thousands of spectators gathering here for the famous WGP,every racer cannot fight back excitement easily.When hearing storm of cheers,in fact,racers are more likely to be distracted instead of focusing on their race.As a skilled racer,I choose to enjoy the whole process.If I enjoy it,I will be more likely to concentrate on my race.Just regard it as a feast that I haven’t had for ages. I wait happily until the game starts.Don’t think too much about my goal set before and reputation I will get.Just be in the race,in other word,the game,I am an excellent player in it.I enjoy being chased by these rookies and running in this world of speed.How exciting!When seeing several points turning into lines,I can never tell the excitement I feel!Yes,the sense of speed comes back!Speed,maybe,I am speed,and speed is me.One winner,21 losers,I will eat them for breakfast!No no no,poor guys,I don’t need breakfast!They are just running after me for fun!I’m fast as lightning!Look!I am shining on the speedway reflecting the sun’s big smile! And every turn I make is beautiful!Wow,why can’t I find it sooner that my race is coming to an end?Speedway is a piece of paper and I am the artist!I finish my masterpiece as the flagman waves his flag. There’s no such thing as rookie-threat.No matter how talented and powerful they are,just be confident.The meaning of life is that enjoy every difficulty you meet.You are always stronger than you think.Lots of stress usually comes from high-level expectation and value your rank too much.Getting rid of them means being free from undue pressure. I come here looking forward to enjoying my race and leave with fulfillment and joy.Apart from that,I prove myself an excellent racer who is able to win glory for my country! Section 8:A bittersweet experience Not that everyone’s experience is plain sailing,since only a very small part of veteran racers break through the brakes caused by rookies. Unfortunately,a veteran racer,Cal Weathers,is forced to resign from racing just as he has expected.Due to the fact that Tex Dinoco is only crazy for wealth,he forces Cal Weathers to retire in confidence to replace him with a more powerful one.Although he never says about his plan,Cal already realizes it in advance,which accounts for his words said to me last year.Poor Cal,I always convince that you never give up racing,but the fact is that it’s not up to you.You do want to fight for yourself ,only to find that you’re forced to take your step to struggle against cruelty passively.That night,you stay up and wander aimlessly,which impresses me deeply. I’m sorry to hear that Cal eventually gives up and announces his retirement on June 16th,the day after his failure in the piston cup race.I don’t dare to imagine how sad it is to see him being carried away by his hauler.He will never return to his beloved speedway.As a strong-willed race car,I can’t fight back my tears when seeing Cal crying sadly in the corner.I have endless words to say to him,but I totally forget it when I approach him,as if my lips were sealed with sorrow. No rains today,the sun is burning madly outside even in June.Its powerful rays wanna dry everything out,leaving the lively ground chapped.It’s really hot for cars to stay outside otherwise they will break down easily.We are controlled all the time just like our sheet metal has a low specific heat capacity so that its temperature can be easily changed by environment. Well,then again,we gotta go out for our passion as a car regardless of how hot it is.Our life will lose its meaning if we fear too many things.Just like our race,retirement doesn’t really mean that we give up racing.Nothing can stop us as our racing gene or in other word “racechip”(a kind of chip that possesses a car’s passion for racing)still exist. After weeping for a while,I speak to Cal Weathers. “Cal,you’re an excellent racer anyway.” “Maybe,hope that you’re right.” “Of course,Cal.You just keep away from those ruthless rookies,and it doesn’t mean that you never race again.You’ve achieved many goals during your racing years.There’s no pity in your life.” “Yes.It’s quite normal that people are crazy for stronger racers.I’ve beaten many veterans in my rookie year,so it’s the same with me.I will never feel it until I am forced to quit.” “Just stay optimistic.You can invite me to race alongside you whenever you like.” “Thank you very much!All right,Lewis,why not go out for dinner?” “Sounds good!” We go out for dinner happily.We flee from sadness so quickly that no one can guess what happened just now.We are friends and we help each other.It seems that nothing can break our bond between us! So my life is also a mixture of bitterness and happiness.The friendship can drive every difficulty away as long as we help each other.In some degree,to be car is to build up friendship and even love. Section 9:Strike back With the effect of rookie year continuing to increase,the retirements of veteran racers contribute greatly to the tendency of being replaced by rookies,which resembles a typical kind of positive feedback.The more veterans choose to retire,the more excited rookies will be,which speeds up the retirement of the rest veterans in a large extent.What makes people worried is that the rest veterans begin to refuse to compete with rookies to avoid being teased,because once being beaten by rookies,they are more likely to be considered obsolete and be forced to resign. The catastrophe continues... Initially,41 veteran racers took part in piston cup,but now 20 of them are still on their track,which means that about 50 percent retire from racing.This storm of retirement refuse to die,on the contrary,it’s gonna improve its power and swallow more victims. Yes,as is known to us all,if we compare rookies to a big storm,the center of the storm is,of course,a high-tech racer called Jackson Storm.Judging from his sleek design,you can easily tell that he’s really a perfect product of advanced technology.It’s rather difficult for veterans to compete with rookies mainly because technology goes faster than veterans.As technology progresses,they can hardly keep pace with rookies because rookies are mostly built with advanced technology.In other words,rookies are bound to be faster than veterans,which is quite unfair. Sadly,no one can change this rule,that is,piston cup is not divided into two parts:one for veterans and anther for rookies.Veterans have to compete with rookies though it’s unfair for veterans. If we cannot change this unfair world,the only alternative is to strike back.Use your good sportsmanship to move everything,only in this way can you be praised and remembered forever by people though you do not win.Just like McQueen was respected by everyone because of his fabulous sportsmanship. Just strike back!Win your placement back! Today,on June 20th,Cal Weathers comes back feeling very angry.I ask him why.He says the crowds abuse veterans because of their bad performance.So I think it’s a must for us to answer violence with violence.Their insult will never cool down if we don’t take any measure. Cal Weathers applied for our sponsor's crew chief and made it.So we both go to see veterans racing against rookies together and happen to meet an insult conveyed from pit stop.He’s really a villain and a very arrogant crew chief as he looks down upon every veteran racer.What’s worse,people begin to follow him and attempt to boo at veterans.At that moment,I tell Cal Weathers to fetch the fire hose and turn the tap on to spray him.But Cal is always kind,he hesitates for a while. “Sorry,I can’t do that although he did this improperly.” “No,my friend,please.I can no longer put up with this terrible insult!Teach him a lesson!” Cal holds the fire hose and I turn the tap on at once.We both spray him a lot before he realizes what happened. “Hey!What are you doing?”The crew chief and his fellow pitties are staring at us. “Haha,what are we doing?We come for justice!Please stop insulting!”I shout. “Look!Veterans’ age is past,this world will be ruled by rookies soon!Why do you support these guys?They are to be out!” “No!Fight against insult!You must stop!” Then many crew chiefs of veteran racers and the crowds begin to shout against him.He has no alternative but to give in. We win in the end! When the race comes to an end,Jackson Storm drives off and pulls up beside us. “You guys did well just now!I usually strike back when someone gossip or even insult me.But this time,I learned that it’s a right decision only when you fight for justice..”Said Jackson. “Uh...Yeah,maybe.”I answer with hesitation because we all know definitely that prior to speaking to Jackson Storm,he is bad at sportsmanship. “I’m glad to see that you finally defeat this,we really appreciate it.” “But...You are one of the rookies,aren’t you?” “Yes.After the race,my crew chief insisted to recommend me to watch a video whereas I did against him.I got somewhat impatient when realizing that it’s a video of Lightning McQueen,which shows how Lightning won respect in 2006 season.Finally,I was moved and deeply in thought when people praised him for his good sportsmanship although he didn’t win.Likewise,I might be criticized and hated forever for bad sportsmanship although I won in the race.I have to admit that I somewhat resemble Chick Hicks.I don’t want this to happen.So I won’t be a jerk to everyone and treat others in a kind way,After all,treating others kindly is treating myself kindly.” “Wow,glad to hear that you changed!May I have you as my friend?” “Yes,of course.” “And he’s my friend,Cal Weathers.” “Nice to meet you,Jackson.”Says Cal. “Great!It’s my honor to have you as friends.” Sometimes,striking back is a kind of unwise action,but it varies according to situation.It can stand for power and justice.When facing with unbearable enemies,you gotta strike back to fight for yourself,which is truly a sort of strength! Section 10:Great achievement and glory On July 14th,I am invited to come back immediately for a international race.I hope that I can stay with my racing buddies longer and enjoy better conditions here,however,many fans of mine will criticize me if I refuse to come back and take part in the race.Today,I have to leave the United States and say goodbye to my friends. One of my friends,Cal Weathers,bought my temporary sponsor using his money saved by racing and became the owner and crew chief.The name was changed to “race-port” because he wanna make his sponsor a port for veteran racers and even all of the cars who like racing.Jackson Storm is continuing his legend.He learns more about sportsmanship from Lightning McQueen,one of his previous biggest enemies.He’s trying to conquer everything by not only his talent(high technology) but also virtue. It seems too sudden for them to prepare farewell so they both become speechless when hearing the news that I am about to leave.I say goodbye and leave there.However,to my great surprise,when I book my air ticket and make my way to O’hare international airport,which locates in the northwestern Chicago,Illinois,Cal and Jackson come here in a rush.They both reached an agreement that they’re gonna go with me to support me in the race,as a consequence of which they book their air tickets and meet me at the airport.In addition to this,they wanna work as my crew members.Of course,I have no reason to refuse such a good thing! We board a passenger plane and come to my hometown. I haven’t been home for about 6 years,which arouses a lot of homesickness.In recent years,I’ve gone through many difficulties and happiness,just as many racers mention,life is sometimes a roller coaster which is filled with ups and downs.Although I can lead a wealthier life in US,there’s higher salary for a part-time job and better condition as well,I must think about where I come from.So I gotta come back. On July 16th,2017.Huge amount of spectators gather in the racing center of Shanghai,where the international race is held.Cal Weathers becomes my crew chief due to his adequate racing experience.I am well prepared to show what I’ve got through six-year training abroad.I have to admit that I become more independent and confident after going aborad,which contributes to my victory in the race. I manage to win the first place!From then on,I won’t be looked down upon by everyone!Instead,I achieve my dream and win glory!I leave the stage with countless cheers,which proves that my potential can never be underestimated. When I finish my interview,Jackson pulls up alongside and tells me that he has come up with a great idea. “Hey,Danesty!” “What’s up,Jackson?” “You make your family proud of you,congratulations!” “Thank you.” “Why not establish a racing club or racing center ourselves?We can welcome whoever loves racing and even who retires from racing.” “Sounds nice！How clever you are!” I adopt the advice that Jackson Storm puts forward.I ring up Mrs Li(Miss Li got married later) and Doc Zhang for their ideas.To my delight,they both agree to found a racing center in a larger scale in Shanghai and replace their previous small racing club as Jackson advised. When seeing the construction of the new center,I feel that it’s not only many racers common hope,but also the proof that our “racing gene” is being transmitted through generations!It’s really a big event for every racing fans! Well,the story doesn’t end now.I have to schedule my life in the future.What is deep in my mind is that I must meet with more difficulty and eventually be forced to retire in the future.Although the fate may lie to me and betray me,I always stay loyal to the optimistic aspect of life,which is universally called happiness. That’s unique me,one who always struggles to his feet though fate knocks him down over and over again! So,keep it up,buddies!We are always the best! The End Behind the scene: Danesty Lewis:As Jackson Storm mentions in his comment,I really work hard to write this story.I also appreciate Cal’s support for encouraging me to write a story in English.My story is somewhat based on my real life.The reason why I describe me as a car is that I’d like to be a car in this world of cars.We can see our real world and understand truths in real life from this fictional world.It gotta be a meaningful story for me!Hope that I can be a good author and you guys may like it! Cal Weathers:As a matter of fact,I am originally against director’s idea that he arranges me to resign so as to highlight the tragic of veteran racers!I don’t wanna do so but I finally give in because I have to obey everything he set for me!Actually,I don’t retire in real life.Once again,I am an excellent actor and arouse awareness of respecting veteran racers for we can never forget our pioneers!You cannot deny the fact that my encounter makes many people cry for me! Jackson Storm:In fact,I am not such a bad guy as many people think.It’s the director that forced me to do that!However,I’m always kind to people though my status is actually a high-tech racer and I’m a little proud of being built for race with much more talent.I love the sense of speed but hate those who act like Chick Hicks to win in an unbearable way!I wanna call on people to value more about sportsmanship instead of just piston cup by providing a cautionary tale of my bad behaviors in the race!